camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przepowiednia
Rocznica śmierci Elizabeth zbliżała się w szybkim tempie, a my w dalszym ciągu nie rozwiązałyśmy wszystkich tajemnic. Katarzyna nie wiedziała nic jeszcze o Councie, ale postanowiłam jej o tym na razie nie wspominać. Powrót matki i jej byłego kochanka na pewno nie wróżyłby nic dobrego. Wciąż nie widziałam jak może zareagować na wieść, że nie jest córką Ferenca oraz że hrabina miała liczne romanse. Zaraz po powrocie z Transylwanii, zaczęłyśmy studiować z Camilą pokaźną bibliotekę Bathorych. Katarzynie wcisnęłyśmy jakąś historyjkę o tym, jak cudownie było na wakacjach i pokazałyśmy kilka zdjęć zrobionych tam na miejscu. Oczywiście, uwierzyła nam i nie starała się wchodzić w żadne szczegóły. - Lauren? - drgam delikatnie na jej głos i zerkam w stronę drzwi. Moja matka stoi w progu, patrząc na nas uważnie. -- Dzisiaj powinna wypełnić się przepowiednia. Wiesz o tym, prawda? - Wiem - przygryzam lekko wnętrze policzka. Dłoń Camili zaciska się na mojej, a ja nieznacznie się odprężam. - Przebierzemy się i będziemy gotowe. - Zaraz przygotujemy z Marcinem wszystko do rytuału - mruczy, uśmiechając się ciepło w moją stronę, a następnie wychodzi. Zerkam z ukosa na brunetkę, wzdychając głośno. - Dasz radę, kochanie - muska delikatnie moje czoło, a potem wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi do ogromnej szafy. Podaje mi koszulę i marynarkę oraz jakieś ciemne jeansy, a sama wybiera czarną sukienkę. Podchodzę do niej o tyłu, obejmując w talii i całuję ją czule w kark. Dziewczyna wtula się we mnie bardziej i mogę zobaczyć kątem oka w lustrze jej uśmiech. - Zastanawia mnie jaka ona jest - mówię po chwili, opierając brodę o jej ramię. - Jesteś jej jedyną wnuczką, więc na pewno będzie z ciebie dumna - Camila głaszcze delikatnie wierzch mojej dłoni, składając drobny pocałunek na mojej skroni. - Boję się, że prawda może być całkowicie inna - wzdycham, odsuwając się od dziewczyny i zaczynam się powoli ubierać. Brunetka idzie w moje ślady, a następnie poprawia makijaż i włosy. Nie mija chwila, a rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, więc w ekspresowym tempie zapinam koszulę i otwieram. Katarzyna spogląda na mnie podejrzliwie, natomiast tuż za nią wyłania się siwa czupryna Conta. Przełykam ciężko, drapiąc się mocno w kark, a kobieta odsuwa się w bok. - Na mą duszę! Lauren! - starszy wampir porywa mnie w uścisk, a następnie obraca dookoła własnej osi. - Camila! - to samo robi z brunetką, na co uśmiecham się nerwowo. Mężczyzna staje przed nami z szerokim uśmiechem, więc odwzajemniam go. - Jak dobrze was znowu widzieć, zdążyłem się za wami stęsknić. - Co tu robisz, Councie? - marszczę lekko brwi i przekazuję mu w myślach, że Katarzyna jeszcze nic o nim nie wie, a ten jedynie kiwa głową. - Miałem do załatwienia kilka spraw, a że byłem w pobliżu to wpadłem z wizytą - uśmiecha się serdecznie. - Przy okazji poznałem twoją mamę, przemiła kobieta. - Właściwie to szykujemy się na ceremonię, aby wypełnić przepowiednię Elżbiety - drapię się delikatnie w kark, a Camila wtula się w mój bok. - No tak... - Dracula spogląda na mnie w zamyśleniu. - Dzisiaj jest rocznica jej śmierci. - Dokładnie - czuję jak atmosfera robi się dosyć niezręczna, a Katarzyna z uwagą przysłuchuje się naszej rozmowie. - Pomogę ci, Lauren. Swoje już przecież przeżyłem - śmieje się i poklepuje mnie po ramieniu. Chwilę wszyscy udajemy się nad grób Elżbiety, ale żadne z nas się nie odzywa. Przy kaplicy panuje mrok, a trumna jest częściowo odkopana. Przełykam ciężko, zerkając na Camilę i wzdycham cicho wchodząc na podwyższenie. Przede mną leży książka z zaklęciami oraz kartka z ulubioną modlitwą Elizabeth. Przecieram oczy, spoglądając w zapiski, a potem na wszystkich zebranych. Marcin uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco, Katarzyna wygląda na zmartwioną, Ally ma kamienny wyraz twarzy, a Count przybiera pozycję jakby chciał ochronić Camilę. - Musicie teraz ustać w kole i złapać się za ręce - instruuję. - Teraz muszę wypowiedzieć słowa modlitwy, a potem zaklęcie. Kiedy wszyscy ustawiają się na odpowiednich miejscach, przymykam powieki i powoli zaczynam wypowiadać słowa ulubionej modlitwy hrabiny: "Pomóż mi o Isten i ty także wszechmocna chmuro. Strzeż mnie Elżbietę i daj mi długie życie. O obłoku - jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Ześlij mi dziewięćdziesiąt kotów, które są twoją domeną. Rozkaż im przybyć z ich wszystkich legowisk Z gór, z wody, z rzek, z rynsztoków i oceanów. Powiedz im, aby przybyły szybko. I niech wyszarpią i rozerwą serce Megyery. Strzeż Elżbietę od wszystkiego, co złe." Mocny podmuch wiatru gasi kilka świec, a trumna nagle się otwiera. Mogę odczuć potężną siłę działającą z grobu, ale nie jest ona tak silna, jak moja. Wystarczy, że wypowiadam kilka węgierskich słów zaklęcia, a przezwyciężam wiatr, natomiast duch Elżbiety wstępuje w jej ciało i chwilę później wyłania się z obłoku dymu. - Mamo? - Katarzyna jako pierwsza przerywa krąg i podchodzi bliżej. Ja w tym czasie zeskakuję z podestu i staję tuż obok Camili, obejmując ją ramieniem. Conut zerka na mnie, kiwając lekko głową i przekazuje mi w myślach, że będzie nas chronił. - Katarzyno - hrabina powoli przybiera normalną postać i wyciąga dłoń w stronę córki. - Przepowiednia się jeszcze nie wypełniła do końca - mówi, a na jej twarzy pojawia się zwycięski uśmiech. - Potrzebuję krwi. Krwi dziewicy - wykrzywia usta w grymasie, a jej wzrok ląduje prosto na Camili. - Jesteś z moją wnuczką, prawda? Nie daję dziewczynie czasu na odpowiedzieć, bo biorę ją na ręce i biegnę w stronę zamku w wampirzym tempie. - Znajdź sobie kogoś innego, Elżbieto. Chociaż raz mogłabyś pomyśleć o szczęściu kogoś innego, a nie tylko swoim - mówi Dracula i rusza za nami. To prawdopodobnie będzie wyścig z czasem.